A Miko in Soul Society
by SirAmbala
Summary: crossover with Inuyasha. Kagome pulls herself out of the well to come face to face with a certain tenth squad captain and his vice captain. What adventure awaits Kagome in Soul Society? Rated T for Inuyasha's mouth. Please R&R!
1. Miko Meets Shinigami

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. So this is a crossover obviously. I'm not too sure where this story came from exactly. It was just this random idea I had for a story and I decided to write it and see how it came out.

So in Bleach this will take place sometime while Ichigo and the others are in Hueco Mundo. While they are there the head captain senses a very powerful amount of spirit pressure coming from the living world. What he is sensing is Kagomes power along with the shikon. He fears that Aizen may be up to something because most of his people were fighting in Hueco Mundo with soul society and the living world unprotected. So he asks Hitsugayas group to find the person with that spirit pressure and bring them back to soul society so he can interrogate them. For Kagome they have just defeated Naraku and the shikon is whole again. During her years she has been going to the past she has gotten much stronger and can rival Kikyou in power. She now carries a sword that once belonged to Midoriko and has become the protector of the jewel. She has decided to stay with inuyasha in his time and only comes home to see her family. She has just finished high school so she has no other responsibilities in her time besides her family.

The screen turned on and head captain Yamato appeared.

"Captain Hitsugaya I am sure that you are aware of what is happening in Hueco Mundo. The reason I have asked you and your group to remain in the living world is to prevent Aizen from taking advantage of the fact that most of our best fighters are in Hueco Mundo. It seems that my prediction was right. I have sensed a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from a shrine not too far from where you are from. I want you and your group to find the person with this power and bring them back to soul society so I can find out what Aizen is up to. Is that clear?"

"Hai. We will leave immediately."

"Good. I look forward to your return."

The head captain disappeared from the screen and the young tenth squad captain went to find his somewhat useless vice captain. Once he found Matsumoto he explained to her their new mission and headed off to the Sunset Shrine.

Kagome threw her oversized bag over the side of the well and hauled herself up. It had been months since she was last home and couldn't wait to tell her family the good news. Naraku had been defeated and she was the new guardian of the jewel. She and Inuyasha had finally gotten together and Sango and Marko would be married by the end of the month. Life couldn't get any better. As she made her way to the house she sensed a high amount of spiritual power coming from the sacred tree. She couldn't believe that someone in her time could have that much power. As she concentrated more she noticed there were two people with high amounts trying very hard to disguise it, but after so much time in the past she had gotten really good with sensing and interpretating auras and power. They obviously we're here for her because they were watching her like a hawk.

"I don't know who you are, but your not hiding your power very well. Come out or you'll regret it."

"This is defiantly not what I was expecting. Some little girl that has a lot of power and doesn't know how to use it, but I am surprised she can sense us."

"Did you honestly just call me a little girl? Look who's talking you look no older than an elementary school student."

Eye twitching "I am not an elementary school student girl. I can guarantee that I am much older than you."

"Oh taichou you can't deny that you are small, but did you realize that she can see us?"

"Yes I did. How I am not sure."

"Why shouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Oh it's because we are shinigami and mortals can't see us, but it seems because of your large amount of spiritual pressure you can."

"Okay…"

"She must be another special case like Kurosaki. Either way we came here for a reason Matsumoto grab the girl and let's head back to Soul Society."

"Wait what are you doing to me?"

"Orders are orders. Come quietly and you won't be hurt."

Against their better judgment squad tens captain and vice captain took Kagome back to Soul Society. In the time it took them to get there Kagome found out why she was being kidnapped and learned that they were only following orders, and decided to make the best of it and learn more about these people and this place they were headed. Her and Matsumoto talked and found they had much in common. Kagome also learned how Soul Society worked and about the war with Aizen. She was told about Ichigo and some of the other crazy things that went on with the living dead. Not once did she tell them about her little adventures in the past, or that she was the shikon guardian. Her weapons stayed under an invisibility spell with the shikon incase they were needed. A nice little trick that she and Shippoh had worked on so she could carry her weapons in her time undetected.

It didn't take long before Kagome started comparing 'taichou' to Inuyasha and his brother. The young captain seemed to be a cross between the two. Cold on the outside but seemed to have something hidden underneath much like Inuyasha when she first met him. She instantly liked this person, and wished she could get to know him better. It seemed her wish would not be granted because they had made it to the head captain's office.

"Captain Yamato we have returned."

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya it seems your mission was a success, so have you gotten any answers from the girl"

"I have not been able to get anything out of her besides her name. She has a strong spirit pressure which seems to be untrained and she can do nothing with it besides sensing other s with high amounts of spirit energy."

"Ah I see what you mean. You girl what is your name."

"Kagome Higarashi. I do not understand why I am here and have never heard of Soul Society before."

"Hmmm…I believe that you are a good liar miss. With the war with Aizen we cannot take any chances. Until you tell us your involvement with Aizen you will be kept in dungeons."

"What! You have no right to do that. I have nothing to do with your stupid war. Now take me home."

"No you will remain here until you confess. Now captain take her to the dungeons."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that sir."

"Hitsugaya do you dare defy a direct order?"

"Hai I do sir. I will not take this girl to the dungeon when she does not deserve to go there. She has never heard of this place before and can in no way have any involvement with Aizen. I feel that she is a special human like Kurosaki and has a high amount of sprit energy. I believe her mind should be erased and she should be returned to her home."

"I do not appreciate you disobeying orders, but I see your point as well. Perhaps I was being too careful. She shall have her memory erased and returned to her home."

"Agh…"

"Kagome dear are you okay? I went outside and found you lying on the ground."

"Yeah I'm…wait how did I get back here. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about dear. You should get some rest. I'm going to let Inuyasha in, he has been very worried. And congrats on defeating Naraku!"

Kagome was not paying attention to her mother. She was more interested on how she got home. They were supposed to erase her memory but after the incident with the baby she had strengthened her mind so no one could enter it again. The memory erasing they tried to do must not have worked. She was worried though. What happened to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya? He disobeyed direct orders. What would the head captain do to him? She had been told about Rukia. Would they do the same to him as they almost did to her?

"Oi wench what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Like I believe that."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You know I'm not the right person to say that too. What happened?"

So Kagome told him what had happened to her earlier that day. She told him that she was also worried about the person that had stood up for her.

"Why are you so worried about them? There the ones that caused it in the first place."

"They were only following orders, and they are the reason I'm back home. I wish there was a way to find out if they are okay, but there is no way to get to Soul Society."

"Keh, stop worrying and let's go back."

This time Kagome's wish was granted an old style door opened up right in her room. Who other to come out of it that Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto!"

"Heh looks like it didn't work. Didn't think so. I have come with some bad news. Taichou is being excecuted for disobeying and order. I don't know what to do. It just isn't right, so I came here in hopes that you would help me rescue him."

"That's terrible. Of course we will."

"Oh that's great news, but what do you mean by we?"

"Inuyasha can help us!"

"Oh no wench don't you even think about it. We need to go back."

It was at this time that Matsumoto got a good look at the half demon, and when she learned that Kagome wasn't the nice sweet girl she looked like. She could be quite scary.

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!"

BAM

"STUPID WENCH. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"SIT"

BAM

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? IT'S KAGOME, NOT WENCH. NARAKU IS DEAD AND THERE ARE NO MORE JEWEL SHARDS TO COLLECT. SOMEONE IS IN TROUBLE AND WE ARE GOING TO HELP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Keh…Like you can make me."

"You do realize that I could get hurt right? What kind of protector would you be in you let your future mate get hurt?"

"Fine…"

That was the trump card. Matsumoto was cracking up. These two reminded her much of Rukia and Ichigo. Rescuing her taichou was most important, but it was going to be a fun ride. It seems that Soul Society was in for a surprise again with these two.

"Thank you for volunteering. We should leave now. We'll through the shop and hopefully get in undetected. I hope you two know what you are getting into though. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Keh this will be nothing."

"What exactly are you?"

"He's a half demon from 500 years ago. I met him some time ago. Since then a lot has happened. I'll tell you later. All you need to know is that we've had our fair share of fighting and will do fine. I'm more trained than I look."

"I'll take your word for it. Let's go save taichou!"

With that they left to go save the young tenth squad captain from his doom!

So that's the end of chapter one. In the next one they will head back to soul society and start the rescue operation. I'm pleased with the way this turned out. So please click that little button down there and review. It would be much appreciated!


	2. Rescue Mission

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Okay so here is chapter two. Out a lot sooner than I anticipated but I want to finish this one. I have a tendency to get bored with stories and leave them for long periods of time before updating them. So yeah here is chapter two.

* * *

With Kagome on Inuyashas back they made it to Urahara's shop in good time. Matsumoto told them to wait outside and she would go talk to the shop owner. Both half demon and miko were confused as to why they were at this candy store.

"Ah Matsumoto it is good to see you again. How are things going? And what are you doing back here?"

"I'm sorry Urahara but there is no time for pleasantries. Taichou is going to be executed for disobeying the head captain. I have brought some friends along and I plan to rescue him. I was hoping you could open a door for us, so we have a better chance of getting in undetected."

"That is just terrible. Of course you may use my door. May I ask though who did you ask for help when most everyone is in Hueco Mundo?"

"Urahara I would like to introduce you to Kagome and Inuyasha, this is Urahara the shop owner and the person that helps shinigami when they are her in the world of the living."

"Ahh nice to meet you. I must say you two are an interesting pair. I sense a strong spirit pressure from you and power like that of a hallow but different from you."

"Keh I don't know what a hallow is but I'm a half demon."

"Inuyasha be nice. I'm sorry just excuse him, he's always like this. The reason I have high spiritual powers is because I'm a miko."

"Now that explains it! Though there are not many miko's with your amount of power left in the world…"

"I'm sorry Urahara but we really must be going."

"Oh right. I'll open the door in the practice area."

"When we get back I'll tell you more about my power."

"Good good. Now let's get you down there."

They proceeded to the basement training area. Urahara opened the portal to Soul Society and our hero's ran through before they were stuck in the crossover forever.

* * *

While the others were making their way through Soul Society to the execution grounds Hitsugaya was being brought to the hill where he was to be killed. In a short amount of time all the other captains had gathered and the young captain was attached to the white blocks and levitated up until he was even with the execution blade.

_After all the battles I've had who would believe that this blade would be the one to cut me down, and for what sticking up for a mortal who had nothing to do with the war? Either way it doesn't matter this will be my end. They even took away my sword. How cruel can they get? I should be more scared than I am, but when I disobeyed orders I knew the possible punishment I would receive. I still didn't think they would go this far. Oh well a life for a life I guess. I wonder what will happen to Matsumoto now that I won't be around? She may actually have to do paper work! Never mind that will never happen, she'll just find someone else to do it._

His thoughts were interrupted when the head captain said that the execution would begin. For the second time that year the execution blade came to life with fire in the form of the phoenix. If Hitsugaya wasn't the one it was cutting through he would have admired its power. Instead the power of the blade choked him and for once in his life he was scared. He was paying the ultimate price for something that he did right. It didn't matter though with Aizens betrayal there could be no chances taken. Those that disobeyed would pay. There was nothing he or anyone else could do. The order was given and the blade began to fall.

* * *

Matsumoto stood among the spectators her arms were wrapped around her taichous sword. If their plan worked they would need it to escape alive. She watched as the blade came to life and made it's decent toward her taichou. She worried that their plan wouldn't work and they were too late.

There was a loud bang. The sound was that of metal hitting metal, much like that of two swords hitting one another. Like the time with Rukia the execution blade was stopped by another sword. This time it was not Ichigo though, no it was a half demon clad in red with a sword forged for his father to protect his human mother.

For the first time since kidnapping Kagome Matsumoto smiled. They had made it in time, and her taichou would be alright.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you and why are you stopping this execution?"

"The names Inuyasha and I don't feel I need to explain myself."

"We really need to work on your people skills."

"Shut up. There the reason that were here so doesn't even say that. Now hurry up I can't hold this thing forever."

"Right sorry. I'll get him off the cross thing and then we can hurry back."

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't ask to be saved."

"Some way to treat your rescuers. Wasn't my idea in the first place so don't go yelling at me.

"I'd s-i-t you right now if you weren't busy."

"Stupid wench."

"I don't really care if you wanted to be saved. You don't have a choice."

"You're the girl from earlier. Why are you back? The whole reason I'm in this mess was because I said you should be sent home. That didn't mean come back."

"Yeah yeah, Matsumoto came and said what was going to happen to you. Sorry couldn't let that happen when it was because of me you were going to be killed. So we came to rescue you. Now if you stop asking stupid questions I'll get you off of there and we can be on our way."

Kagome jumped on to one of the white boxes and used her power to disable their power. Meanwhile Matsumoto disappeared from the crowd and went to the designated meeting spot. That is where the gate would be opened.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Doesn't matter I'm giving it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when my friends suffer, so if there is a way to help them I will do it."

"That's stupid."

"Really? I heard what you did for Momo. You remind me much of Inuyasha a few years ago. He wouldn't let anyone in, always afraid of being hurt. Eventually though he saw that friends are what make you who you are, and give you something to live for and protect. He's changed a lot since then and our little group is as close as ever. Don't act like you're above having friends because you're not. You have friends that care about you and from what I've seen and heard you care about as well. In the short time that I've known you I know you're a good person. So stop being stubborn and let us help you get out of here."

"Hn…"

"Alright that's good. There you should be free now. Inuyasha stop fooling around and let's go back."

"Wench I'm not fooling around help me out. Shoot an arrow and I'll use it to relay the backlash wave."

"Okay"

Hitsugaya watched as Kagome ran her hand over a necklace and watched as her school uniform vanished and became a kimono. The outfit she wore was that of a traditional miko, was it possible she was one? That would explain her power. Maybe she was stronger than she let on.

In a swift movement Kagome had her bow strung and notched waiting for Inuyasha to give her the signal. He turned around and nodded to her. She pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. Screaming 'backlash wave' while slashing his sword Inuyashas attack swirled around Kagomes arrow and sent all 

the execution blades power back at it. The power was incredible and there was a massive explosion. The trio took that moment of confusion to grab the taichou and make their escape.

"Keh you look speechless."

"I can't believe that you are carrying me like some rag doll."

"Well your really small so this is easiest."

"Why must everyone speak of my height?"

"Probably because you hate it."

"Whatever. So where are we going? It won't be long until the catch up, and without my sword I'm not good."

"Were going to Matsumoto and she is going to open the gate to the living world."

"What good will that do? They can easily follow us there."

"Keh not where were going they can't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You'll see."

Matsumoto waved and quickly opened the gate; the reunion would have to wait till later. The portal lead them back to Kagomes house in front of the sacred tree. They quickly ran to the well house and made their way up the steps.

"Wait…Okay I have the backpack lets go."

"Wench at a time like this you bring that stupid thing."

"Baka with then after us I won't be returning for a while so I brought as much stuff as I could. Now let's go."

"Whatever…Okay here we go."

He grabbed Matsumoto and leapt into the well. Kagome followed suit by forcibly making the young and not so happy captain go down the well.

They ended up at the bottom of the well in a heap. The only one not in it was Inuyasha who had jumped out easily. When the other three made it out the turned around to gape at the scenery.

"Wher…Where are we?"

"Told you they couldn't find us."

"Okay but where are we?"

"Welcome to the feudal era, 500 years in our past!"

"Taichou…"

"Yes Matsumoto…"

He was cut short as the busty woman pulled him into a bear hug. Never in all his years had he experienced this. Perhaps Kagome was right he did have those that cared for him.

"Ummm…Matsumoto he can't breathe."

"Oh taichou I'm so sorry. I'm just glad is all."

"I understand, but don't think it will get you out of doing paper work."

"But taichou."

"No, you will do as told and stop drinking so much."

Matsumoto went to allow more cleavage before Kagome intervened.

"Anyway you'll both be safe here. So we'll show you the village. And Matsumoto look out for Miroku."

"Why"

"That damn monk is a lecher. It won't be too long before he asks you to bear his child."

"Interesting."

"Can we be going now?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Wait taichou I have something for you."

"What?" As he said it a familuar sheath slid into his hands. How good it felt to have his sword back.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome!"

So they headed to the village and a certain lecherous monk and his fiancé were anticipating their return.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter two. Hope you enjoyed I know I did writing it! So click that little button and review!!


	3. Were Back!

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Okay so here is chapter three, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The group made their way to the village through Inuyasha forest. As they passed the sacred tree Kagome stopped and smiled.

"This is where it all began."

"Yeah it is."

"A lot has happened since then."

"That's for sure."

"What do you mean? What began?"

"Right I forgot you two don't really know all that much about us. I guess it's only fair to explain everything."

"That would be nice."

"It's a long story, we'll tell you once were back in the village."

"Okay."

So they finished their walk to the village. Both shinigami looked around the village as they passed through it to Kaedes hut. As they walked they couldn't help but compare it to the area outside of Soul Society's walls. Both were surprised that a girl from the future seemed to enjoy this place more than her home.

"Hey Kagome from what you told us the only reason you return home is to see your family. Why is it that you spend most of your time here?"

"It's because home doesn't really feel like home anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well at first I hated coming here. I tried return home all the time, but that all changed as time went by. You see I realized that the more time I spent here the more I changed. I grew apart from the friends back in my time, and closer to the ones I had made here. Nothing like life or death situations to pull you together. And because of that I feel like this is home now more than the place I was born. This has become my normal, and the place I feel most comfortable. To be honest back in my time I feel more out of place than anything. I never would have thought that I would miss hunting down demons, but hey I'm a miko for a reason!"

"That's pretty cool, now I really can't wait to hear the entire story."

"Which we never will if you keep stopping to talk."

"Oh tachiou don't be cold."

"That will happen the day you become responsible. Now if you please could we please keep moving. Its been a long day."

"Okay, okay were almost there."

"I agree with shorty, we need to keep going. You know the brat missed you."

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"Sit"

BAM

"Kagomeeee!"

"Oh Shippou, missed me did you?"

"You bet I did. Did you bring more candy?"

"Of course, but lets get inside before I give it to you."

"Lady Kagome you and Inuyasha have returned, we were starting to worry."

"Yes we were but we heard a boom and figured that it was you sitting Inuyasha, so what kept you guys so long?"

"Long story we'll tell you inside."

"Okay, and it seems you have some guests?"

"You can see us?"

"Obviously if they noticed we were here."

"Yeah you guys will notice that people in this time are not spiritually null as the people in my time. I'm guessing that there will be quite a few people who can see you. Plus Miroku is a monk."

"Oh so this is the one you warned me about."

"Yes this would be the pervert."

"Oh lady Kagome you wound me."

"Shut up you stupid monk, you brought this upon yourself."

"I have such good friends."

"You do, now lets go inside and here what happened."

"Just one second, now I must live up to expectations." Miroku made his way over to Matsumoto and took her hands into his own.

"Would you bear my child?"

BAM

Sango hit him over the head with her weapon and proceeded to knock him out.

"You'll have to excuse him, he has some issues."

"Stupid monk never learns. I still can't figure out why he still asks everyone he sees that question. Especially because you already volunteered to bear him children Sango."

BAM

Miroku wasn't the only one unconscious when Sango got through with Inuyasha. Both shinigami stared at both unconscious men and gaped. These two girls were scary when mad, and were a lot stronger than they looked.

"Shall we go inside?"

"You know Sango, if you keep hitting him like that he won't have any brain cells left."

"He asked for it."

"There both idiots."

"Shippou watch your mouth."

"Inuyasha is a bad influence, I can't help it."

"Yeah I know. Any way Sango, Shippou I would like you to meet Captain Hitsugaya and his Vice-Captain Matsumoto. There both shinigami from Soul Society."

"And this is Sango, she's a demon slayer, the monk is Miroku, and this is Shippou he's a fox demon."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Yeah"

* * *

They eventually made it inside, and once the other two woke up Kagome went on to explain just how she ended up in the feudal era.

"On my 15th birthday…"

Three hours later…

"So that's basically it we finally defeated Naraku and I decided to become the guardian of the jewel."

"Those are some adventures, there just about as crazy as ours."

"That explains why you have such a high spirit pressure."

"Yeah…"

"Kagome now that you've told them our story, can you tell us what happened?"

"Oh yeah. Okay so when I returned to my time…"

Half and hour later…

"That's terrible. How could your leader do that to you?"

"Last year two of our other captains and a vice captain turned against us. It sent all of Soul Society into hell. Ever since then our head captain has taken no chances of a repeat, so it is understandable. Why he went as far as he did I am not sure."

"For whatever reasons it was not right."

"Inuyasha?"

"He had no right to have you executed for something so stupid. So until you two know what you are going to do you may stay here with us."

"Thank you…"

"We can always use some good fighters around anyway."

"How do you know were good?"

"It seems that to be a captain you must have to be good."

"Oh yes my taichou is the youngest captain in the thirteen squads, and his zanpakuto is the strongest of it's kind."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah but what exactly is a zanpakto?"

"It's our sword. Each shinigami has a sword and each has it's own name and power."

"It would probably be best if we were to show you."

"Looks like you'll get your chance. Demons are coming for the jewel."

Everyone felt the presence of demons and immediately sprung to action. Kagome climbed on Inuyashas back, and Miroku and Sango climbed on Kirara. Shippou went with Kagome and the two shinigami flash stepped to keep up.

Eventually they made it to a clearing outside the village where a large amount of demons waited for them. Everyone got into a fighting stance, and the two shinigami unleashed their zanpakuto.

"Alright lets take care of these weaklings."

"Stand back and watch."

"What?"

"Sit upon the frozen heavans…Hyorinmaru"

"Growl…Haineko"

Everyone watched in awe as both zanpakuto appeared. A growl from a demon brought them back the present and they got to work dispatching the demons. The two groups worked surprisingly well together. Possibly because they had all experienced similar battles. Hitsugaya got to work freezing and annilating any demon in sight, Matsumoto was much the same as Haineko cut through a good amount of demons. While the others did what they normally did. In no time all the demons were dead.

"That was really cool."

"You humans did better than I thought you would."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it how you like."

"You guys are more powerful than you look as well."

"Yeah it will be nice having you guys around."

"Maybe, but we won't be here forever."  
"Yeah we'll have to go back sometime."

"Until then though. Your welcome to stay here."

"Taichou?"

"We accept your offer."

"Yay!"

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"Can I have some candy now?"

"Yeah and I want some ramen."

"Lets head back and get some dinner."

"Yay!"

The group turned back to the village for a well deserved meal. All but two shinigami.

"Taichou?"

"I'm going to have a headache by morning. They remind me of when we were with Kurosaki."

"You like them don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I think spending some time with them will be good."

"Yeah, we'll head back once things calm down."

"We'll give them some time to forget what happened."

"I doubt that will happen."

"You need to be more optimistic."

"Hnn…"

"Hey are you two coming?"

"Yeah wait up. Oh and I was thinking that we should have some sake to celebrate!"

"Matsumoto don't you even think about it, that's all I need is you drunk again."

"Oh taichou don't you have any confidence it me? I'll only have a little!"

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"Yep they'll fit in just fine with this group."

"That's for sure."

* * *

Okay so there is chapter three! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Becoming Apart of the Group

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. Here is chapter four, really sorry for the wait. I haven't had any ideas for this story, but now I do so here it is!

"Sir we've searched everywhere and there is not a trace of the captain or vice captain of squad ten."

"It would seem that I underestimated that miko. Very well come back to soul society. Captain Hitsuguaya will come back when he is ready. Until then we will concentrate our efforts on Aizen."

"Yes sir."

_I had the best trackers looking for them. How could and untrained miko possibly hide them that well? Even in some type of barrier they would have been found. The rieutsu trail ended at some shack on the property and the only thing in it was some old well. It is almost like they have disappeared completely._

It had been three weeks since Hitsuguaya and Matsumoto joined the demon slaying group. As the days went by the shinigami began to fit in more and more. They had come to some sort of a routine. Get up, train, eat breakfast, help around the village until lunch, eat lunch, help Kaede, train Kagome on controlling her spiritual power more, then they would eat dinner and goof around until lights out. Matsumoto took to the routine better than the captain. He was used to constantly moving or doing paperwork, so having a less busy schedule took some getting used to. The only excitement was the occasional demon attack, but even those were nothing. Both groups were battle hardened, so the demons were dispatched of easily. Today though things were going to go differently.

Captain of squad ten was up before the crack of dawn as usual but to his amazement the rest of the rag tag group was up as well. Seemingly preparing for something.

"Why is everyone up so early?"

"Kaede talked to us last night about going and slaying a demon for a village a few days walk from here."

"So I take it your going to slay the demon?"

"Yeah, while we were fighting Naraku we made quite a name for ourselves with all the demons we slayed for different villages on our way to find jewel shards or Naraku. Kaede gets messages sometimes of villages requesting our help. With Sango's village gone there are not many to hire to slay demons."

"It is also a way for us to make some money, and to get out of the village. While looking for Naraku we travelled all of Japan. Now we spend a lot more time in the village, so it is nice to get out into open air again."

"I understand. This is the most sitting in one spot that I think I have ever done since entering the 13 squads. You didn't think you were going without us did you?"

"No we figured you'd want to go, but we didn't want you to feel like you had too. You are our guests after all."

"That may be, but we are also members of your group if I do recall correctly."

"It is a relief to know you feel that way. We weren't too sure if you too felt like one of the group being that you haven't been with us for that long. We would be honored if you two would join us."

"Taichou this is so exciting we haven't been out in so long! I purpose that once the demon is slain we celebrate!"

"I like the way you think Matsumoto!"

"Monk doesn't even think about it, we don't need you like master musheen."

"My dear Sango I will never be like that drunken old fool."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"That goes double for you Matsumoto; I don't need you drunk again. At least here you can't dump more paperwork onto my load."

"Then what is the problem taichou?"

"Don't even think about it. Every time you get drunk something always happens. I am not taking any chances in a place I don't know."

"But…"

"No buts I said no and I mean it!"

"Your no fun."

"I'm a captain; I'm not supposed to be fun."

"Yeah but captain…"

"Don't even go there he is a bad example for a captain, lazy fool."

"Do you really need to be so harsh on her? She only wants to have a good time. If you ask me you need to loosen up a bit."

"I didn't ask for your opinion monk."

"And nobody should."

"Inuyasha stay out of it."

"I'll do what I want you stupid monk."

"Oh really, well bring it on."

"Fine I will."

"SIT"

BAM

BONK

Both Inuyasha and Miroku found themselves eating dirt after the girls got sick of hearing them bickering with the shinigami.

"Would you two cut it out! We need to get going."

With that the miko and demon slayer pivoted on their heels and started heading for the path that would take them to the village where they were headed. Both shinigami watched amused as both guys picked themselves off the ground to follow the still fuming girls.

"This trip is going to be so exciting!"

"More like it's going to give me a headache."

"Oh taichou you need to loosen up some, all of us are just trying to have some fun. I think it would do you some good every once in a while."

"I'm a captain Matsumoto. I can't afford to ever lose my focus."

"That may be true, but while you're here your just one of the group. I think you forget that these guys have been through as much as us or maybe more. You heard Kagome she is the guardian of the Shikon. It's a great responsibility. She as well as the others has responsibility but they don't let it weigh them down and keep them from living life. Just look at them, they have lost so much and yet here they are pushing on. And making the most of what they have."

"Yeah I get that."

"I don't think you do. If you wanted to you could have what they have. You can live life more and not let go of your responsibility. Usually if you have friends and those you care about the load you carry is a little less. Just think about it."

"Fine I'll try if it will get everyone off my back."

"Oh taichou" said Matsumoto as she gave her captain a bear hug.

"And one more thing, remind me never to get on the girls bad side."

"Will do!"

The rest of the day passed without much excitement except for the usual smacks and sits. When daylight weaned the group set up camp in the forest they had been travelling through, and Matsumoto got her first taste of hot springs. Amazingly enough Inuyasha and Toshiro were able to keep the monk from peeping. The real fun didn't start until they stopped in a village the next night to stay at.

"I thought you guys said you didn't have any money, so you always slept outside?"

"Usually we do on such short trips, but tonight is the night of the new moon and it will be safer here."

"Why does it matter that it is the night of the new moon?"

"Sorry I guess we forgot to tell you that on the night of the new moon Inuyasha loses his demonic power and becomes human."

"Really"

"I love how you always tell everyone my secret like it's not a big deal."

"You know very well that I don't go advertising it to the world. I told you before that the more that do know just means you have more friends!"

"Keh"

"That is nice and all, but how do you plan to pay?"

"Watch and learn little man."

"Make fun of my height one more time."

"Point taken. Now watch me work my magic!"

"More like work a con."

"Fine I guess we'll just have to sleep outside tonight then."

"Just get going monk."

Both shinigami watched in confusion as Miroku walked over to the richest house in the village and did his whole I sense an ominous dark aura over your home. In no time the rag tag group was eating gourmet food and getting ready to sleep on fluffy futons.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Aren't monks supposed to be virtuous?"

"Hey whatever works I say!"

"Don't even try to reason with him. We've been trying for years and it doesn't work."

"Inuyasha your just sore because it is the night of the new moon. Usually you love when I do this!"

"I think you've been hit a few too many times monk. You know full well I like sleeping outside better. It's just because of you won't stop whining about it that we sleep inside."

"While all this conversation is nice I think we should be turning it."

"Yeah we should, we have a long day tomorrow."

The group dispersed and settled down for the night. Toshiro took a spot on the wall and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The others went and laid down on futons. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.

"You need sleep."

"And you do too."

"You know I don't sleep on this night."

"Yeah but you don't have to be alone."

"I'll be fine, it's nothing new."

"No, but I won't leave my mate alone on his night of weakness thank you very much."

"Fine you can stay, but you had better get some sleep." Inuyasha said as he pulled his mate into his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He may be human, but he would not allow any harm to come to her. For the first time since his mother had passed he too fell asleep on the night of the new moon.

"Well there's a first."

"Yeah I knew those two were perfect for eachother."

"Yep"

Matsumoto smiled as the monk and the demon slayer fell asleep and moved closer together as they did. Travelling with this group was indeed interesting. It would seem they were doing wonders for her captain as well. She had caught a glimpse of a smile on his face when Kagome and Inuyasha were having their little argument. Yes travelling with this group could be the best thing that could have happened for the captain and vice captain of squad ten!

A/N: Okay so there is chapter four. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Please let me know what you thought and some possible ideas for later chapters. I'm still having trouble keeping it going. So thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Slay the Demon

A/N: Disclaimer is same as always. Don't own either of them. Another month has gone by and I have finally written another chapter for this story, and for that I am sorry. I have had a major case of writers block with this story, but I really like this story so I want to finish it. If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me, because it would be much help! Okay so on to chapter five!

* * *

Unlike most nights of the new moon nothing happened. The rather large group got a good nights sleep and were ready to finish the journey to the village they were headed. After a breakfast of pancakes that Kagome made, the group made their way out of the village and back on the road. The rest of the trip was uneventful besides the usual echoing smacks and craters made in the dirt. By midday they had made it to the village they were looking for. Without stopping they headed to the headman's house to get more info in the demon they were sent to exterminate.

"So you're the ones that I've heard so much about? You don't look like much at all."

"Sir you will have to not judge us by our appearances. We have slain many demons, and destroyed the half demon that destroyed so much."

"Well monk I will take you for your word. If you are lying you will face the concequences."

"Bastard, I'd like to see you try anything on us."

"SIT"

"Excuse him, he's just in a bad mood from the trip. If you could just tell us where the demon is we'll do the job then be out of your hair."

"Humph…the demon is in the forest behind the village. I has been there for two months now. It has been terrorizing this village and we need it gone now."

With that the headman stomped back into his house and left the others to figure out just where the demon was. After a short walk through the village slayers and shinigami made their way to the edge of the forest. As they came to a stop to look around Inuyasha tensed.

"I smell Naraku…"

"What that's not possible."

"That was the demon you slayed right?"

"Or so we thought…"

"Hold on a minute, from what you guys told us. Naraku was not the type to just terrorize small villages. Are you sure it is him?"

"Toshiros right. Naruku would never stoop to just terrorizing small villages."

"Your right Miroku. He always sent his incarnations to do that."

"Then perhaps this is one of his incarnations?"

"It's possible, his incarnations always had his same scent."

"If we keep standing here we'll never find out."

"Inuyasha your so impatient."

"I agree with him standing here is doing us no good."

"Taichou I think Inuyasha is rubbing off on you."

"Matsumoto don't push your luck today."

"You always tell her that."

"Ughh lets just get going already."

With that captain of squad ten stalked off into the woods, with the rest of the group carefully fallowing behind. The first to reach the clearing where the demon was, was Toshiro. Standing in the clearing was a woman with blood red eyes and a fan in her hand.

"Now this is a surprise. I was sure that Inuyasha and his group would be the ones to come, but no I get a little boy. Go home kid I don't concern you."

"We'll see what you say when I'm done with you. Sit upon the frozen heavans…..Hyorinmaru!

What happened next surprised the wind sorceress. A great ice dragon appeared connected to the kid by the sword. She could feel the power radiating off this kid. How was it possible someone so small could have so much power. Not only that but there was no way she was going to be able to beat him. While she was lost in her thoughts the rest of the group had arrived and were shocked to see that Naraku's first incarnation was in fact alive.

"Kagura!"

"Ahhh Inuyasha it is a pleasure to see you again. It would seem that you have yet again added more people to your group."

"Kagura how are you alive? The last we saw Naraku had killed you."

"And why have you been terrorizing that village? Without Naraku around you can be free, why ruin it?"

"I was saved by someone, and I haven't been terrorizing the village. I took care of the one that was because it thought it would be a good idea to take me on."

"Ohh"

"Are you going to just sit there and talk all day or are we going to settle this?"

"Impatient little one aren't we?"

"Who are you calling a super midget!?"

"Umm…taichou she didn't go that far."

"Taichou?"

"Oh we should probably introduce everyone!"

"Kagome have you forgotten that she is our enemy?"

"Well Naraku is gone so what point is there to fight?"

"She does have a point."

"Koga won't be happy if we all become friends."

"Inuyasha since when did you care about that 'wimpy wolf'?"

"Wench I don't give a damn about that wolf."

"Sure…"

"Would you people make up your mind. Do I kill the witch or not?"

"Taichou I really do think that Inuyasha and Kurosaki are rubbing off on you."

"Matsumoto!!"

"While all this is nice and all, I must be going."

"Kagura wait. I meant it when I said we should all be friends. Naraku is gone so there is no reason to keep trying to kill each other."

"Miko do you mean to tell me you would beable to look past all that I have done to you and become friends?"

"Sure why not. I mean you only did those things because Naraku threatened your life, and besides you were quite helpful at times."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Just say yes and we can get on with our lives."

"Fine…my answer is yes."

"Great. Now you know all of us. The two new people are Hitsuguaya and Matsumoto. They are shinigami that are hiding out for a while, and we thought here would be the safest place for them. Hitsuguaya is a captain and Matsumoto is his vice captain."

"Interesting. This has been fun, but I must get back to my mate."

"Your mated?!"

Inuyasha tensed and went for his sword. Upon seeing this the others tensed as well and were ready to grab their weapons if need be. The bushes at the edge of the clearing started moving, and out popped an imp with his lord not far behind.

"Kagura it is time to leave."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It is of no concern to you half breed."

"Like hell it is, you can't have the Tetsuaiga."

"I'm not here for the sword. I am here to collect my mate."

"Huh?"

"You mean when you said your mate you meant Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah what of it."

"Nothing just a little unexpected is all."

Sesshomaru was already leaving the clearing by the time most of the group had gotten over the fact that he had mated Kagura. With a wave the wind sorceress followed after the iceberg. The rest just looked at eachother and decided to make their way back to the village.

"So who was that?"

"Inuyasha's brother."

"I take it they don't get along?"

"Nope. This meeting was actually the less violent of all of them. Usually Inuyasha end's up getting his butt kicked."

"I heard that Shippou."

"Idiot you were supposed to."

"Shippou watch your mouth, and Inuyasha don't even think about hurting Shippou."

"Keh"

The rest of the group just shook their heads at the usual antics. Both shinigami had become used to the constant bickering from the members of the group. The two of them did it enough so they fit in quite well. The group backtracked through the forest and to the headman's house. There they collected their pay and hit the road for home.

"Well that was easy money."

"Probably the easiest yet."

"If you guys don't speed it up we'll never make it home."

Everyone stopped to look at the small shinigami, had he just said home?

"Taichou did you just say home. Meaning the village and not Soul Society?"

"Yeah what of it. At least for now it is our home, so let's stop procrastinating and get there."

Matsumoto went and gave her captain a bear hug saying how happy she was to see him happy. The rest of the group looked on with amusement as the small shinigami started turning funny colors. Perhaps they should step in before he suffocates.

"Umm…Matsumoto your killing him."

"What? Oh…sorry taichou."

The embarrassed captain muttered something about stupid vice captains and started making his way down the road with the rest of the group following.

"Whether taichou says it aloud or not. I know that he is enjoying his time here. I really believe this may have been the best thing that could have happened to us. I haven't seen his happy since Aizen betrayed us all. We can't really thank you enough for all that you have done for us."

"Really it is nothing, we are glad to have you!"

"I heard you!"

"Feh…who cares. You like it here and we like having you get over it."

"What Inuyasha is trying to say is that it is great having you here and were happy that you are enjoying your stay!"

"Wench there was no need for that."

"You still need to work on your people skills."

The ever bickering couple were at it an would be at it for a while. Both shinigami stared and smirked. They really did like these people. They were always entertaining, but they had also been through as much as they had. The two unlikely groups could relate and that just made it all the better. It would seem that the monk had made another move on the demon slayer, only to receive another hand print on his face. It was a surprise that he didn't have a permanent one on his face. The now rather large group continued down the road that would bring them home!

* * *

A/N: Okay end of chapter five. Hope you liked! If anyone has any ideas please tell me, it would be a big help! Don't forget to hit that little button down there and review!


	6. Goodbye?

A/N: Disclaimer is same as always. Chapter six finally, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue. I've been trying to find a good way to end this story, so here is the result. Really sorry it took so long to get it out.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The captain of tenth squad and his vice had been hiding out in the feudal era for two months already. There days were spent helping villagers and slaying the occasional demon that was after the jewel. They had become fast friends with the group and were not looking forward to the day that they would return to Soul Society. Even the icy captain had come to see this ruel village as a sort of home, but he also knew that he would have to return back to Soul Society and retake his place in the thirteen squads.

It is now that we find our favorite Shinigami partaking in a celebration of the three month anniversary of the defeat of Naraku.

"Taichou why aren't you joining us?"

"I've been thinking Matsumoto."

"About what?"

"It is time."

"Already?"

"Yes we cannot wait any longer. It is time for us to go back. Don't drink to much because we are going to leave before dawn."

"So were going to leave without telling them."

"It is for the best."

"No, you just don't want to have to say goodbye. Deny all you want you are going to miss this place and them as much as I am."

"Whether or not that is the case we don't belong here. I think that you are forgetting that. This is not our home and never will be."

"Hey Matsumoto, were having a drinking contest."

"Wait for me! You know taichou, that's exactly what people told Kagome when she said she was going to stay here in the Feudal Era. It wasn't here home and never would be. If you didn't notice those people are eating their words right now. This is her home. Home is where you want it to be, not where people tell you to make it."

"Keh. Go, but don't forget we leave just before dawn."

"Hai, I will."

Matsumoto went to join Miroku in a drinking contest. Her captain stayed behind pondering what she had said. Was it possible that without his knowing it, he had begun to think of this place as home? No there was no way. They would leave tomorrow, and return to Soul Society.

"Are you going to just stand here all night? Or are you going to join the party?"

"I will remain here. It is not my celebration to partake in."

"What difference does it make? We invited you, so you should join in."

"There is nothing for me to celebrate. I am a fugitive and Aizen has not paid for what he did to Momo."

"You are going to be leaving soon aren't you?"

"Huh, how did you figure that out?"

"You haven't talked much about Soul Society since you got here."

"Oh, Matsumoto and I will be leaving soon."

"Okay, just don't forget to let us know so we can say goodbye."

"Heh"

"Well now that that is settled, lets go pary!"

The young captain was forceblly pushed into the party by the miko from the future. The party lasted till the we-hours of the morning. Matsumoto actually cut herself off, and Hitsuguaya waited until the right time to leave.

Hours past and it was just about dawn. Both shinigami made their way towards the well without taking one last look at the village.

"Let's go."

"Okay"

With one jump the duo made their way down the well and through time. Once in the present they made their way out of the well house and across town to Urahara's shop.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. After two months the missing captain and vice captain make their appearance."

"Yes, now could you please open you gate so we can return…home."

"I can, but I sense a slight hesitation in your voice. Are you sure you want to return to Soul Society?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Well you are lucky, the head captain cleared you off all charges and has been awaiting your return."

"Taichou?"

"Come Matsumoto we must be getting back the squad ten. I don't want to even think how much paperwork there is going to be."

"…Hai"

With that the young captain lead his vice through the portal and back to Soul Society. They were immediately lead to the head captains office.

"Ahh captain Hituguaya we have been awaiting your return. I must apologize for my previous actions. Will you accept my apology and take up your zampaktou for Soul Society?"

"Hai"

"Very well, your squad has been waiting for you. We will be needing you for the war."

"Hai"

500 years earlier

"Inuyasha"

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Toshiro or Matsumoto?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can't find them anywhere."

"Kagome look at this. I found it near the well."

Shippou handed Kagome a white envelope. She opened it up and read what was written.

_Dear Everyone,_

_If you haven't figured it out by now taichou and I have left. We have returned to Soul Society. He told me last night that we were leaving before dawn and I was not to say goodbye. He said it would be best for everyone. Well I felt that after everything you have done for us that it was unfair to leave without saying a word. I want to thank you for everything that you did, and to say that our time with you was great. Taichou will never say it but he enjoyed it possibly more than I did. He just isn't very good with words, and didn't know how to say goodbye. Please do not hold it against him, he means well. The reason we have left is because the war with Aizen is drawing closer, so we must be there to help. Taichou will never forgive himself for what happened to his friend Momo. He is dead set on killing Aizen, and will not stop till he does. I know all of you understand this, because you went through something similar with Naraku. I think it was good for taichou to spent time with you all, because he got to see that even after so much bad there is a chance to still find happiness. Taichou has been miserable since Aizen betrayed us, well we all have. But taichou took it the hardest because of Momo. I just hope that after the war he will return to himself. I also hope that after the war we will be able to come and visit you all. Well thanks again and wish us luck!_

_Love,_

_Matsumoto and Shiro-chan_

"So their gone."

"Yep, but we'll probably get to see them again."

"I just wish they would have said goodbye."

The demon slaying group were sad but went on with their lives always hoping that their friends would one day return.

A/N: Well there is chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. I should have the epilogue up soon. Don't forget to review!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach. Here is the epilogue, out the same day as the last chapter. This is a first! Well just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing this story and thanks to all those that reviewed it. I won't start rambling so on to the story!

--

It had been a year since the captain of squad ten and his vice had made their journey through time. A lot had happened since then. The main thing being that Aizen had finally gotten what he deserved for betraying Soul Society. The war had lasted for months, and both sides had suffered greatly. It had been Ichigo and Hitsuguaya that had delivered the final blow to Aizen. That had been six months ago and Soul Society was still recovering from the bloody war. Momo had finally returned to herself and Hitsuguaya was finally able to rest easy.

Since he and Matsumoto had returned they had not been the same. The captain of squad ten became even more withdrawn from his fellow captains, and he had become even more intense about defeating Aizen. Only Matsumoto knew the real reason he had become this way. He had not wanted to return to Soul Society even though he knew he had to. Matsumoto was not her normal hyper self once they had returned either. She tried to be, but just couldn't seem to get over losing the friends she had made in the past.

Now that the war was over with both found it hard to concentrate on taking care of their squad. With the war there was always something keeping their mind busy, but now the only thing to do was paperwork which gave their minds time to wander.

"Taichou"

"…"

"TAICHOU"

"What?"

"Were you day dreaming?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"You were staring off into space."

"Yeah what of it."

"Inuyasha really did rub off on you."

"Keh…"

"Yep that's a definant! I can't believe it's already been a year."

"Yeah it has. With the war, the time went by fast."

"I wonder if they ever found my letter."

"What letter?"

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, so I left them a letter by the well explaining why we had to leave."

"They didn't need an explanation."

"I think that is the least they deserved for all they did for us. If you do recall Kagome and Inuyasha helped me rescue you, and they gave us a place to stay and hide for two months."

"…"

"You miss them don't you? That's why you never want to talk about it."

"So what if I do. There is nothing we can do about it. We are shinigami that belong in Soul Society. We have a duty to it and our squad."

"Taichou we also have a duty to ourselves. If we are going to be unhappy for the rest of eternity then what good will we do Soul Society or our squad?"

"So what are you suggesting? That we give up everything we have here and go gallivanting off to the Feudal Era? Maybe you have forgotten, but we are dead and they are not."

"All I am saying is that it is our choice what we do. Kurosaki taichou gave up his seat as captain and moved down to the living world. I'm sure Urahara would give us gigai to use."

"I had feared this to be the reason you both seem so unhappy."

"Captain Yamamoto!"

"I have been listening to your conversation for some time now. I am not sure exactly what went on when you both were gone for those two months, but I do know that the two of you have not been the same since you returned. Would you care to share with me exactly what happened while you were gone?"

"Hai…"

For the next half and hour the two told the head captain all about the adventure they had had in the Feudal Era. They told him of the people they met and the adventures they themselves had been on. The head captain was more than amazed at the difference in attitude the two had when they were describing their adventure.

"From your description I can see that you had a hard time coming back. I cannot say that I understand why you liked it so much there, this being because I was not there. What I will say is that from here you both have two choices. You may remain in Soul Society and do as you have been doing, or you may leave and go back to your friends. I will not hold it against you for whatever choice you make for the choice is yours. I will say this though should you choose to stay I expect you both to stop moping around because you will have no excuse to do so."

"But…"

"There will be not buts. I cannot have a captain and vice captain running their squad half heartedly. You will make your choice. I expect an answer by sundown today, that should give you enough time to decide. Decide carefully because there is no chance to change your mind."

"I can't believe he is making us make this decision. Is he nuts? Obviously we are going to stay here."

"…"

"Taichou are you really considering leaving?"

"Matsumoto I don't know what to think. Part of me says that this should be a no brainer that we have to stay. But the other part of me says that staying will only hurt the squad because I will never be able to run it like I used to."

Matsumoto proceeded to smother her captain in a bear hug. It was not until he began turning funny colors did she stop.

"MATSUMOTO"

"Yes taichou"

"Oh never mind…"

A few hours later, sundown.

"You will not be able to change your mind. This is your final choice?"

"Hai"

--

(A/N: Now I could be mean and end it here, but I'm not so I am going to continue it!)

--

In the year that had passed many things had happened with Inuyashas group as well. Kagome and Inuyasha were mated, and Sango and Miroku were married. The four had built a hut alongside Kaede's that they would live in while they were in the village. They felt that they had imposed on her for too long. Most of their time was spent away from the village slaying demons just like in the good old days, only now Naraku was not at every turn. Though time had gone on they still were waiting for the day that their shinigami friends came to visit.

"It's been a year, and they have still yet to come."

"They had a war to fight, who knows how long that will take."

"Or even it they made it out alive."

"Inuyasha!"

"Well I know their strong but who knows what happened. Its just a possibility."

"Humph, glad you think so highly of us."

"Huh? Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsuguaya taichou to you miko."

"I'm not a shinigami though."

"Taichou you're not a taichou anymore."

"So"

"What do you mean he isn't a captain anymore?"

"He gave it up so he could come and live here with you guys. The head captain noticed that taichou was sad so he said we could leave if we wanted to, and well here we are!"

"You mean you're here to stay?"

"Obviously"

"Still the same I see."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Inuyasha really did rub off on you! Well anyway were glad to have you back. Inuyasha even missed you!"

"Wench"

"Inuyasha is that anyway to talk to your mate?"

"Mate?"

"Damn monk you still have a wondering hand, so why should I change?"

"That may be but my dear wife likes it now!"

SMACK

"I think not."

"Well they never change."

"That is true."

"I guess we have a lot of catching up to do?"

"Yes why don't we go into the hut and we will swap stories. The two idiots will join us when they are done."

"Works for me, taichou are you coming?"

"What, yeah."

"Glad to be back aren't you?"

"Keh…maybe."

"Thought so!"

Monk and half demon continued their nonsense bickering while the others swapped stories of the past year. There time chatting around the fire would become frequent as the seasons changed and the years past. The group of friends had become a sort of family and they were happy to be home. The once captain and vice captain were happy to call this place home.

--

A/N: The end! Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Loved writing the story, but I am happy to have finally completed it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Authors Note

I posted a sequel to this story, it is called Of Shinigami and Demons. The first chapter is up, and I am finishing up the second one. Please check it out and let me know what you think.

SirAmbala


End file.
